Finding love
by AChemicalKid
Summary: Highschool AU. My first fic ever :) Cas has a crush on his best friend...REALLY ROUGH DRAFT! reviews would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak lazily peered over his chest to take in the beautiful green color of the freshly cut grass. He couldn't help but notice how close the green was to the color of his best friend, Dean's, eyes were. They had just finished cutting the Winchester's grass for a pay of $5 each.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said gruffly. Castiel turned on his side and gazed longingly at Dean's freckled face.

"Yeah?" Dean turned to him and said,

" Wanna stay for dinner?" Cas's nose crinkled as he answered

" I thought that girl you were dating, Lisa, was coming over?" Dean Chuckled and said,

"Yeah, I sort of ended that..." He ran his hand through his sandy hair and frowned.

"I thought you liked her?" Cas was confused, as usual. Dean sighed. Sometimes Cas just didn't understand.

"Well now I don't." Dean stated gruffly.

"You gonna stay for dinner or what?" Castiel agreed to dinner and called home. His father wasn't there, nothing unusual, so he asked permission from his older brother, Gabriel. Cas didn't like Gabriel much and favored his older sister Anna. Every time he called home he wished Anna picked up instead of Gabriel. Castiel was always welcome at the Winchester's home. John loved him like a son.

Castiel sat quietly while John said grace and made his own little silent prayer. Cas prayed for Dean. _Lord, if you truly love all your children then you will love me despite who I love. Amen._

After dinner Cas and Dean raced downstairs and Sam followed. They all watched star wars for what seemed like the millionth time until Sam got a call from a girl down the road, Anna, and left the room. Cas loved being alone with Dean. Despite what their classmates thought, Dean was very intelligent. He was someone you could converse with for hours without getting bored.

"So Lisa?" Cas trailed off. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You sure don't know when to quit do you?" Cas chuckled.

"Guess not." Dean turned to Castiel and gazed at his blue eyes.

"She just wasn't the one, you know?" Cas nodded despite his confusion.

"When do you think you'll find the one Dean?" Dean gave him that rare vulnerable look that drove him crazy.

"I'm not sure." Cas frowned.

"You never know when you'll find them but when you do they will be the luckiest person on this planet." Castiel gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Hah, thanks Cas but i'm done with this chick-flick crap, any new chicks catch your eye lately?" Cas sighed.

"Dean we've been over this, Im just not interested in dating right now." Dean frowned. "C'mon Cas! Seriously, what about that girl Meg in our science class? She sure seems to like you!" Dean interjected.

"Not interested." Castiel groaned.

"You sure? I mean you're a high school guy! Either you're a super freak or you're gay." Cas lowered his gaze and couldn't help but blush. Dean's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Cas?" Castiel wouldn't look Dean in the eyes.

"Dude, Cas, talk to me buddy!" Castiel turned away from Dean and groaned

"Fine! You caught me! Im a big, gay, fag!" Cas buried his face into the couch with shame and anger. He felt a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Cas." Dean sighed. Cas let out a distressed groan.

"You're the best friend a guy could have! I'm not gonna judge you because you like guys." Cas went rigid and turned to Dean.

"What do you mean?" he growled

"You make gay jokes all the time!" Now it was Dean's turn to feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry! Ok? They were just jokes! I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were gay!" he retorted. Castiel's look softened as he sighed.

" I guess you're right... I got worked up over stupid jokes. I really have to go though, Gabriel said to be home by nine. Cas swiftly left the Winchester's basement, bid a farewell to John, thanking him for dinner, and left. When he got home all he could think about were Dean's freckles and grass green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Day Cas stood on his front porch patiently waiting on Dean to give him a ride to school. He pulled up in his dad's impala and honked at Cas. Cas smiled and hopped off the porch running towards the impala, his books tucked under his left arm. "Hey Dean." Cas greeted. Dean nodded in return and drove towards their school. It was a fifteen minute drive to school. Cas loved to be in a closed space with Dean because he got to take in Dean's familiar scent of leather and aftershave. Dean tilted his head towards Cas and said

"So, I was thinking.." Cas cut him off and chuckled,

"Don't hurt yourself." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"Very funny ass-hat," Dean replied.

"Seriously though Cas, you know that stupid school dance coming up?" Cas remembered the colorful posters lining the halls advertising the dance.

"Yeah, why? I wasn't planning on going cause I wouldn't have a date." He frowned matter of factly.

"Well, I was thinking I could help you find a guy to go with?" Castiel hated this idea because the only guy he was interested in was completely off limits.

"Dean, it's not a good idea. Kansas isn't the best place in America to be gay...and I'd rather just not be embarrassed in front of the entire school when I get turned down by the guy I like..." Dean's eyebrows raised as he said,

"So, you **_do _**like someone?" Cas blushed.

"Maybe, but I'm sure as hell not telling you." frowned Cas.

"C'mon!" Dean urged,

"Just tell me a little bit about him!" Castiel was resistant but finally broke down.

"Well he's tall, he has sandy hair and green eyes." Luckily this described half the guys at Castiel's school so Dean would never think it was him. Dean stared at him expectantly, waiting for more details. Cas continued,

"And he's ridiculously gorgeous and witty." Cas blushed. Dean laughed at Cas's girly confession.

"Sounds like a great guy." Dean trailed off, briefly spacing out.

"He is." Cas confirmed. That was the end of their conversation.

After school Cas was sitting at Dean's desk, doing homework, while Dean spilled onto his bed with a groan of exhaustion. After Cas finished his calculus homework he sat on the carpet next to Dean's bed and stared up at him. "Hey assbutt!" Castiel said. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Dean grins.

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier and I do like this guy...I just" Cas sighs,

"I think he's straight and I don't want to ruin things between me and him..." Dean looks deep in thought.

"It's just were good friends you know?" Cas tries to make it sound like it's not about Dean but he's a terrible lier. Deans face shifts to a serious face. Shit, he knows its him.

"Well," Dean starts.

"What guy wouldn't be into you?" Dean starts to blush.

"I mean, you're smart, funny, cool, and really attractive."

"C'mon Dean, I have little to no experience in the physical part of relationships and I'm still figuring out how to be gay." Dean gazed at Cas through his eyelashes. He ran his rough hand through his sandy hair.

"Well, maybe this guy has little to no experience as well? This guy might be just as clueless as you but he's okay with it as long as you figure it out together." Dean shifts to the carpeted floor next to bed and Cas's heartbeat increases. They both know they're talking about Dean.

"But Dean, this guy has only been with girls... he's not gay." Cas states.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Dean puts his hand on Castiel's knee.

"Maybe he is and he never had as much guts as you to say it." Cas stared at Dean's hand on his knee. Castiel couldn't take it. His hunger for Dean's mouth on his was too much for him to handle. He launched himself at Dean, their lips colliding. A groan of pleasure came from Dean and Cas smiled up against his lips. Dean broke the kiss to breathily admit,

"Oh god Cas, this whole time it was you. You're the reason I ended things with Lisa. I've loved you this whole time. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me you were gay." Cas simply kissed him again so he would shut up. He needed Dean. Cas tugged at Dean's flannel to bring him closer. Dean couldn't help but start tugging at the buttons of Castiel's ridiculous dress shirt. Cas moaned into Deans kiss. Dean finally pulled Cas's button-up off of him, revealing his bare chest. Dean strattled Cas and began to kiss his body from his neck to his waistband. Cas tugged on Dean's short sandy, hair, and smiled. This was the happiest Castiel had been in his whole life.


End file.
